Murder House
by sabinajunco
Summary: Tate has been loosing his ways, until a new family moves in across the street. The everything changes!
1. Chapter 1

Tate Langon has lost his way, until a new family moved in next door

everything changes

_**Chapter 1: New Beginnings **_

Tate's POV

I woke up to my alarm and I thought

"Fuck, another day at the god forsaken place." I stared at the ceiling until my cock sucker of a mother and came in

"Get up you little shit, you don't want to be late!" while she slammed the door behind her

"FUCK YOU COCK SUCKER" (That's what I called her)

my dad left when I was little. He caught her sucking this guy named Larry, he's a piece of dog shit. I hated that little bitch.

As I took my shower and put my clothes on I couldn't help but look outside to see a family get out of the car where the house across the street was at,  
"Looks like we have another family moving in" I thought to myself.

Violet's POV

"Come on Vi" My dad said to me, Isn't it amazing?

I rolled my eyes, "Another house, another school, I miss Boston and my 2 friends. I wasn't the one to make friends easily I wasn't like the others with their Chanel and designer clothes, it's all bullshit to me.

"Yeah. Totally, I said sarcastically I didn't even want to talk to my dad for what he did to my poor mother fucking his student and my mom catching him in the act?! HOW SICK.

"Do you like it?" Viven said as she gave me a tight hug

Yes, mom I love it.

It was a old looking house and it was pretty rad looking, I loved houses that had soul and a meaning to it, I couldn't help but look at the corner of my eye to see a boy with dark blonde curly hair with dark brown eyes look at me from his window.

Tate's POV

I didn't know her name, but she didn't look so innocent she was the type of girl that would be in a punk rock band, I liked it. It turned me hard to think about it, her honey blonde hair and they way she dressed her long dress and cartigan with her big fadora hat. She looked at me and I wouldn't help but look at her back. "Please, don't like this girl, if I liked someone I would want to kill them because anything was better than to live in the shit hole of a world.

I got my car keys and got into my car and drove to school and blasted some Nirvana, man I loved Nirvana the music was so soothing and calming to me.

When I got to school, I saw the same girl from across the street from my house, she was smoking a cigarette under a tree with her headphones in with her eyes closed.

"She goes here, great."

While I was walking in the hallway I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking I bumped into the girl across the street from me, I walked passed her

"Watch where you're walking asshole!" She said

I looked back as she was putting her books in the dark green bag and I walked to my English class

When I walked in and took my seat, not even 10 seconds later the Principal walked in but he wasn't alone, the girl from across the street from me was with him

"Alright sit in front of Tate, Violet he's a nice boy and he will help you with anything you need"

"Violet" I thought in my head. I loved that name.

Right before she sat down she looked at me as if I was familiar to her, but she sat down

We were reading about Romeo & Juliet and we were taking a test on it tomorrow. Right when the bell rang I was about to leave when Ms. Gall stopped me and said "Tate please help Violet study for the test tomorrow I told her to be at your house at 5 o'clock."

"Okay, I'll help her as much as I can" I tried to say sweetly

When I got into my car I saw Violet walking smoking a cigarette with her headphones in once again, I didn't ask her if she wanted a ride, because I didn't even know this girl Violet. I left the parking lot and went straight home.

Violet's POV

As I was walking the the stop light I saw Tate in his car smoking. As I walked on the cross walk I knew he was looking at me I didn't look back and I went straight into my house.

"How was school honey?" Vivian said giving me a warm hug

"It was okay, I guess. I have to go to a boy's house to study with him. His name is Tate" I started blushing

"Tate? where does this Tate live?"

"Across the street, I better get ready so I'm not late. Love you mom!" I said as I quickly ran up my stairs and went straight into my room.

I put on my black stockings with my dark green long dress with my fadora and grabbed my back and headed out.

Tate's POV

Shit, she's coming I haven't even spoken to Violet yet and I already like her, "Nonsense" I thought to myself. She doesn't like losers.

I heard a loud bang on the front of my door, I ran down the stairs and saw Violet, her honey blonde hair in the sun was perfect, and her outfit was perfect too.

"Come on in" I smirked to her

"Thanks" she smiled

When we walked into my room she was by my room while I was walking towards my bed

"Nice ass" she laughed at herself

"Pervert" I said while I was laughing

I patted a spot on my bed for her to sit down, she didn't hesitate to sit down

"I guess we should get started"

"Okay, let me just get my book" while she was digging in her bag to get the book.

**2 hours later**

After we studied we were talking about music and how shitty our school was, this girl was so different from other girls all other girls cared about was how much money they can get if they sucked a guy's cock and how much makeup they put on their face, but not Violet, she had a soul that I was craving for the longest time. Finally someone who understands me.

As we were talking my cock sucker of a mother walked in and told Violet to get out and she left while looking back at me, smiling.

Violet's POV

"What a bitch I thought, we were only talking it's not like he was eating me out and she caught us having sex" I looked back to see Tate look at me, I flipped him off as a joke and went home.

I laid on my bed thinking about Tate and his beautiful blonde hair, I liked him so bad "No Vi, he doesn't like you. You saw him in English he doesn't give two fucks about you" I thought to myself while I put my Ramones record on. I went straight to bed. I was so tired.

*Beep Beep*

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock to shut it the fuck up. "ugh, shit it's Tuesday" I did not like Tuesdays because they depressed me even more than it did to a Monday. I got up and got ready for school, and reached the front of my gate until I heard a honk noise, I looked back to see that it was Tate I smiled and I couldn't help but to blush as well. He was wearing his Nirvana t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse

I opened his door and sat down and he drove off to school with me

When we got to school there was a awkward silence, but I liked silence

"Violet?" he said sweetly

"Yes?"

He held my hand with his cold hands

"Come over after school, please"

I thought to myself, "Are we going to fuck because I don't mind"

"Of course I will"

He smiled at me, "So how did you enjoy my cock sucker of a mother's kindness towards you yesterday?"

"Actually it was pretty swell we actually had tea and talked about the weather" We both laughed until tears came to our eyes. That was the first time I saw Tate laughing his pearly white teeth and his dimples ugh he's so perfect why can't he just kiss me

We both got out the car and went our separate ways, until English came we all sat down and Tate was the first one there. When I walked in he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back and I sat down.

Tate's POV

She smelt so good, like strawberries and oranges I loved that smell she's just so perfect I couldn't wait to see her at my house so I can finally tell her how I felt.

**50 minuets later after English class **

Violet's POV

The period was over and I rushed home to go get ready to go to Tate's house, he said to be there at 6 and it was 3 so I wanted to take a shower and get all pretty for him as much as possible I run up to my room and did my thing, it was 6 and I went down stairs to get out until my dad stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my friends house were going to study dad, I'll be fine"

"Okay, Be careful" He gave me a kiss on my head and gave me a hug

As I was walking I saw a ladder by Tate's window so I climbed and tapped on his window, he had no shirt on and it made me so wet, I didn't realize how muscular he was until now.

"Oh, I'm sorry let me put a shirt on"

"N-no it's fine. I don't mind" I winked

He smiled at me and gave me a wink back

"Anyways I invited you here because I wanted to tell you something"

"Oh shit I thought to myself, he's going to say something negative to make me upset, just like any other guy that lives in LA"

"OKAY FINE I LIKE YOU OKAY?" I yelled

Tate's mouth was wide open and he sat on his bed with his fingers going through his blonde curly hair

"Funny, because I was going to tell you the same thing"

"Really?" I smiled

"Yes, since the first time I laid my eyes on you I wanted nothing but to care for you and make you happy. I loved you right when I saw you Violet, I would never hurt you and I would never let anyone ever hurt you, I know we just met but I never felt this way about anyone and you make me feel happy I heard voices in my head and did coke to make them go away. I was going to shoot all our classmates Vi! But when I saw you I stopped those thoughts and just paid attention to you"

A tear come and dripped on his hand

I didn't say a word, I just kissed his soft lips and cupped his face, "I love you too Tate, I feel the same way about you. You make me feel so happy. I used to cut myself but not anymore, you give me hope from this shithole of a world."

We both smiled at each other and gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds and I went to leave but I felt a warm hand grab my hand and pulled me towards him

"Tate..." I moaned

He placed him finger on my mouth to keep to me stop talking

We began to kiss our tongues began touching and we were already making out, we talked to the bed without leaving each others lips, they were locked as shit.

I unbuckled his belt and took his pants off same with his black boxers. He laid me on his bed while he took my dress off and threw it somewhere in a corner of his dark room, "I want you inside me" I said moaning in his ear

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you"

"I'll be fine, just please. Before I explode from my cum"

He took my underwear off and it was full of slime

"Jesus Violet, you're very wet" Tate growled

He took his finger inside my clit and I couldn't help but to get his other finger and put in inside me.

I was howling in orgasms

**1 hour later**

"I better go, I don't want my parents freaking out" I said as I was putting my clothes on

"Aww but we were just gonna do round two" Tate winked

"I promise we will do round two tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow"

I went up to him and got on his lap and kissed him goodbye and went home.

_Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I'll be doing the second chapter later on! Much love_

_-Sabina xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! This is my 2nd chapter and I'm really happy I got this far._

_It gets way better trust me! :) _

_Taissa's POV_

_When I got home, I was so happy that Tate felt the same way. We only knew each other for a few days and we already fucked. Unbelievable, I was still wet so I decided to lay down on my bed and explore my body. I've never masturbated before but it felt great I stuck one finger inside and went up and down. I couldn't stop moaning from the delight I had. I decided to wash my hands to get rid of the smell because dinner was almost ready and I didn't want to smell like sex. Yes, I know what sex smells like obviously I would know._

_"Violet! Dinner is ready" Vivian said _

_"I'm coming!" _

_I went downstairs and walked into the dining room and all the sudden I saw Tate._

_"Tate? What are you doing here?" I said with a confused expression on my face_

_"Your mother invited me to dinner, we had it all planned out" He said with a smirk_

_"Yeah, since your father is out of town right now" Vivian said with a welcoming smile to me and Tate_

_"Oh boy tomorrow my dad comes back and then he will start treating people. Hopefully he won't fuck another student" I thought to myself as I sat across from Tate._

_"So, Tate. Tell me a little bit about yourself" My mother said she was really interested to see what kind of a person he was_

_"I'm seventeen, and I go to Westfield high school with Violet" He smiled at me. I just wanted to fuck him right there. But my mom was there so we couldn't_

_A few minuets later me and Tate started playing footies with each other and stuck his toe in my clit and started going up and down. I covered my mouth to stop making noises, I didn't want my mom to find out that me and Tate already fucked and he's practically fingering me underneath the table._

_"Are you okay, Vi?" _

_"Yeah, ugh can I go upstairs? I'm not feeling well"_

_"Sure baby I'll check up on you in a little bit and I'll show Tate out when he's done eating"_

"Actually, Mrs. Harmon I have to get going thanks for the wonderful dinner though I hope to see you soon when Ben starts treating me"

_"Treating? Wait what the fuck" I thought to myself. I had no idea this was going to happen I didn't even say bye to Tate I was so upset I rushed upstairs and locked it behind me and I heard a closed door from down stairs, I knew Tate had left, "Thank god" I thought to myself _

_I decided that I would just take my clothes off and leave my bra and underwear on and just go to bed._

_Tate's POV_

_I knew she was upset when I told her mom that Ben would start treating me tomorrow. I felt so bad and I was worried so I decided to invite myself in from her window._

_She was sleeping, "She's so beautiful" I said quietly so she wouldn't hear me, but she did  
_

_"What the fuck are you doing in here" she teased_

_"I thought you were mad at me, so I decided to come see if everything was okay"_

_"I'm okay Tate"_

_"I know you're upset that your dad is treating me, but I have no choice the cock sucker thinks I'm a danger to society and I am but I have no choice Vi, I'm sorry"_

_I sat down on the edge of her bed and played with her hair_

_"I'm not upset, I was just shocked that's all. I love you"_

_"I love you too Vi, I'll never stop loving you"_

_She smiled and blushed at me like a little kid on Christmas morning. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow Vi" I kissed her and left her to go to sleep.  
_

_Violet's POV_

_I woke up to my dad's car driving in the drive way of the house and I thought to myself "This is going to be great, Tate is going to meet my dad and I know how Tate can be sarcastic sometimes and I'm afraid that my dad will make him stop seeing me." But he doesn't know that I know Tate so I guess I'm safe. _

_I got ready and put more makeup on than I usually put and I felt pretty, I guess for once in my life I can be a little girly but I would never change my style. A dress, black cartigan, and my combat boots with my favorite hat. I got my phone and my headphones, including my dark green bag I had a fresh pack of cigarettes that Tate gave to me. Ugh he's so sweet._

_I walked out with my dad grabbing my arm and hugging my tightly. He gave me a kiss on the head _

_"I'll see you when you get home from school. Have a good day hun"_

_"Bye daddy" I smiled and he returned the smile back_

_I saw Tate in his room. I could see him but he couldn't see me. Then he saw me in a few seconds _

_I flipped him off as a joke and smirked and walked to school_

_When I arrived at school I noticed that a girl was getting bullied outside with three other girls getting upset I could know because the leader of the group had her arms crossed and about to punch the girl when I quickly ran up to stop her_

_"What the fuck do you want new girl" She said_

_"Look bitch, I don't take mean bitches to liking. How about you stop bullying this girl and go do something useful"_

_"I'm Leah the most popular girl in this school and you will not talk to me like that, bitch"_

_"Leah" I thought_

_Well, I'm telling you what to do and you're going to leave her alone_

_"FUCK YOU" Leah yelled_

_The girl that was getting bulled had a cigarette in her mouth and I was wondering why these girl were getting so upset_

_"Why are you being mean to her?" I said_

_"Leah's grandmother lied of lung cancer and she takes this kind of shit serious" Said the other girl_

_"Yeah, we came up to this whore to tell her to put it out because second hand smoking kills"_

_"Well, you shouldn't get upset over nothing"_

_When I was about to walk away Leah grabbed my arm and pushed me up against the wall _

_"You don't know me, why are you doing this? I said trying not to get in a fight with Leah_

_She fucking punched me. So I spit in her face as I took the girl that was getting bullied by the hand and we ran hearing from the back hearing Leah scream "YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"_

_Me and the girl were both laughing as we went into the hallway_

_"So, what's your name?" I asked _

_"Rose"_

_"What a lovely name" I said_

_"Thank you" Rose smiled at me_

_"Well, I better get to class I'll see you after school? We can smoke cigarettes while we walk home" I said with a smile_

_"Sure! I'd like that. I'll meet you outside of the front of the school and we can walk." Rose said while she walked away and went our separate ways to get to class. "Wow, I actually made a new friend today. Besides Tate" I thought to myself_

_As I got to English class I saw Tate already writing his heart away. I smiled hoping he would notice me, when I sat down I didn't bother bothering him because I knew how much he loved to write poetry ect; _

_"Hey beautiful" As he touched my hair from behind. His hands are so warm and such a turn on_

_"Hi Tate" _

_"Are you alright?" He said looking worried_

_"I'm fine, I just got into a argument with some bitch before school started with a girl named Rose. Me and her are now friends I guess." I said looking into his dark brown eyes.  
_

_"As long as you're okay. That's what matters" He said _

_"Love you shithead" I smirked _

_"Love you too teacup"_

_Teacup was a nickname he had given me I thought it was really cute that he gave me that name instead of his bitch. That's what other guys called their girlfriend. But wait Tate hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet so never mind, forget I even said that._

**50 minuets later**

_When the period was over I went outside to see Rose wait for me and I walked over and said hi and gave her one of my cigarettes and we started walking, as we were walking there was some awkward silence but it was a good silence and all the sudden said asked me the most weird question "Are you friends with Tate Langdon?" _

_"Um, why?" I said  
_

_"Just wondering, he's in my math class and he's really hot and I'd hit that dick"_

_"Well we aren't friends but we're a thing so watch it"_

_"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I'll back off and she walked to other way"  
Yeah that's what I thought bitch I said to myself as she walked away, I am going to Tate's house to see if he's home to tell him what happened _

_When I got home I saw my dad in his office_

_"Oh shit! I forgot that Tate was going to see him" I thought to myself._

_I saw Tate sitting on the chair talking to my dad. He looked at me and smiled while my dad saw me in the hallway_

_"Hey Vi! How was school" _

_"It was okay." I said casually  
_

_Tate was just staring at me_

_I run upstairs to my room I was still upset at what Rose had said, this bitch better not do anything stupid or I will break her god damn arm, I swear._

_When I got to my room I got my razors from my sock, it was my hiding spot so no one could find them, I got them and went into the bathroom. I lifted my sleeve up and put the razor closer and closer to my skin and started slicing my arms from the pain that I had been in for the past week from moving to a new house, and having to meet new people, with my dad cheating on my mother just makes me sick to my stomach and I just want to kill him for it. But he is my dad and I will always love him. Tate is my true and only love. I've never felt this way about any boy before and he made me really happy and I was still a little sad because of all the sorrow and bullshit._

_While the blood was dripping into my skin I hear Tate come in without knocking and he quickly ran to me,_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING VIOLET? YOU'RE MODULATING YOURSELF"_

_"I'm so sorry Tate, I don't want you to see me like this"_

Without hesitation he kissing the blood and started sucking the blood

_"Gross!" I said_

_"You're right! It is, promise me you'll never cut yourself again"_

_"You do it" I gasped_

_"Yeah, but not anymore, Vi promise me"_

_"I promise" He kissed my lips I could taste the blood from his pink lips._

_"So what happened you were walking with a girl on your way home?" Tate said _

_"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, she asked me if me and you were a thing, and I asked why and she said, "Just wondering, he's in my math and he's really hot and I'd hit that dick"  
Tate couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous this sounded. I agreed but I was trying to be serious_

_"I'm sorry Vi, I was only helping her on one problem in math I didn't know she liked me I don't like or love anyone but you, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Fuck yes". I said quickly_

_Tate smiled and gave me a kiss _

_"So later do you want round two? Let's see who wins this time" He winked_

_"Who knows, I'm too horny to even answer but I know I'll win" I said_

_"Prove it then" Tate smirked  
_

**_Okay, I know it's getting really good but it gets really confusing and sad in the next chapter I have school but tomorrow I will do the 3rd chapter I hope you guys are enjoying this FanFic, I know I am :)_**

**_Please review _**

**_-Sabina xox_**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to do the 3rd chapter now instead of tomorrow, because I have nothing else to do but I hope you guys enjoy! xox

Taissa's POV

The morning after me and Tate had sex it was amazing last night

*Flash back to last night*

"Okay, I will prove it."

I took Tate's shirt off as quick as I can, I just wanted him inside me so bad I crave him so much it's crazy

All the sudden our clothes were all off, we were just staring at each other examing each other's naked bodies he licked his lips, "You ready for round two?" He said I didn't even say anything I just started kissing him, he allowed my tongue inside his mouth our tongues were both fighting it made me flinch in happiness, I put my hands on his warm strong chest as he grabbed my breasts biting my nipple made me shiver I couldn't take it anymore! I got on top of him and grabbed his dick and put it inside me as if I wanted it but I was scared that It would hurt because it was so deep.

This sex wasn't just passionate it made me feel so happy, and not feeling used by him. Tate really did love me and cared so much I felt the same way. We were official

*End of flashback*

I was staring at the ceiling while I was waiting for Tate to wake up, he was so cute when he was sleeping I kissed his nose, put my clothes on and went downstairs to see is my mom was okay. As I went down I saw my mom and dad talking in his office, "Uh oh this can't be good" I thought

"Good morning, is everything okay?"

They both looked at me smiling

"Yes honey everything is fine, your father and I were just discussing some things that you don't need to know right now"

My dad looked happy as usual sucking up to my mom made me so sick, he doesn't mean it he just wants to be somewhere because all the money went into the house. "Stupid fuck" I thought to myself I smiled at my mom and gave her a hug and headed upstairs to see how Tate was doing. When I walked in I saw his clothes were gone including Tate. I unfolded the paper and noticed a long letter,

"Violet, I had an amazing night with you. I love you, I need to go home to take care of Addie because the cock sucker isn't home, she's at the store and she wanted me home ASAP I'm sorry I didn't kiss you goodbye, I will make it up to you tonight meet me outside of your house at 10 o'clock, I love you teacup"

I smiled at the letter, Tate was the best I love him so much there was a little butterfly in my stomach that hadn't left since Tate was with me and I don't think it ever will leave, Tate gives me butterflies in my stomach there's just a feeling I get from him, release, power, actual real love. He only makes me happy

It was 7 o'clock I didn't know what to do until 10 I just wanted it to me 10 o'clock because I don't like being alone all the time if I'm not with Tate then I'm just a lost puppy looking for it's owner, I was miserable without Tate, he was like a drug that I couldn't stop doing.

10 o'clock came I went straight downstairs to get my bag and said bye to my mom she gave me a kiss and a hug

"Be safe Vi, and call me when you get there"

"Okay! Love you"

When I got outside I saw Tate sit on the edge of the sidewalk

"Boo!"

"Fuck Vi" He was laughing until I saw both of his dimples

He grabbed me a gave me a kiss and hugged me

"So, where are we going stranger" I gave him a smirk

"The beach"

"Cool, let's go then"

We got in his car and drove off to the beach

He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my hand I looked down to see our hands and he gave me a smile I gave him one back. "So are you lost? Or do you need a map genius" I giggled

"Actually, smartass we're here" He smiled

He parked and opened the door and reached his hand out for me to grab, and we walked on the beach and he brought a blanket so we could sit and just watch the waves until we started kissing and it repeated for a while, until he asked me why I hated my dad so much

"Vi, why do you hate your dad? He's really nice and he actually seems to care unlike my real dad he left when I was six with a cocksucker"

I moved back a little and walked towards to water so he couldn't see me cry

Then he got up and grabbed me by the shoulders

"I'm sorry, but what did he do to you?" He said wanting to really know what the fuck my dad did to me and my mom

"Well, he cheated on my mom with a student of his and my mom caught him pile driving her in their bed and my mom lost her baby, and her brother died. that all happened to us in one fucking year" I yelled

I looked at Tate and he had his fists closed and I saw his eyes turn black with anger

"It's okay it's whatever"

"It's not whatever Vi, that bastard will get whats coming to him, I promise now how can I make you smile again?"

"You can't, I'm too upset"

"Oh really?" He said with a smirk

He grabbed me and put me on his shoulders

"TATE NO LET ME GO" I screamed

In the matter of seconds me and him were in the water

"Holy shit, you bastard!" I smiled while I splashed water in his face

"Yeah? Well this bastard put a smile on your face" He smiled

A few moments later we took our clothes off and just cuddled by the fire until we were dry.

"It's so cold" I said

"We live in LA I forgot it got cold" Tate said sarcastically

I couldn't help but kiss his pink pale lips, they were so soft.

"Tate, not here" I moaned

"No one comes to this side of the beach Vi it's just us"

"Okay, I have a condom in my bag"

He grabbed my bag and got the condom and put it on his long cock, I wouldn't help myself "Just fuck me Tate, I can't take it anymore" he went in between my thighs and stuck his big cock in my clit "Oh shit oh, don't stop go faster" "I don't want to hurt you are you sure?" He said "Yes, I'm sure just please. don't stop" He went faster and faster as the time went by we enjoyed ourselves on the beach and decided that I wanted to go home so Tate dropped me off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Enemies _

_Tate's POV_

_I had the most amazing time last night with my girlfriend Violet, she was truly the one I loved more than anything, the only person who truly loved me no matter what. Best sex I've ever had with her. It was 7 AM and noticed that it was Wednesday "SHIT" I'm gonna be late I thought, I wanted to take Violet to school with me so I wouldn't be so lonely but school had already started so I decided I'd stay home for once. "I hope Violet is okay" I said out loud as if I was talking to someone in my room. But I was alone and I felt lost without her with me._

_We've been dating since yesterday and I want to stay with her forever and have kids with her and just be happy for once in my miserable life. She's the sunshine to my clouds. I love her, and only her and nobody could ruin that. Not even her father, that piece of shit I want him to burn and die and just suffer, he made Violet and Vivian suffer while he was dreading his sorrow in some students pussy._

_I was started to get upset so I decided I'd go back to sleep._

_Violet's POV_

_I was wondering why Tate wasn't at school today, it was first period math and I wasn't looking forward to see Rose, that bitch better not touch my boy. Yes, that's right. He's my boy and I'm his girl we've been dating since yesterday when he asked me out when he dropped me off at home_

***Flash back to yesterday***

_We were driving in complete silence when he was already in front of my house. He parked in front and just stared out the window,_

_"Well, thank you for a amazing night Tate, it was great thanks for being so sweet. Goodnight" I said while I reached to get out of Tate's car_

_"WAIT" He said while grabbing my arm, "Violet I need to ask you something I wanted to ask you but I was afraid you would be scared, you know your dad has been treating me and I'm afraid that he will tell you about the dreams I've had since I met you and I don't want you to leave me, I can't lose you Vi" A tear was dropping down his cheeks _

_"Hey, It's okay how about you tell me about these dreams you've been having so that way I won't care when my dad tells me" I said while I was cupping his face into my chest while I was playing with his curly blonde hair. _

_"Well" He whipped his tears and cleared his voice, "I've been having dreams about shooting up the school and killing our classmates"_

_"That's not even bad Tate, I wish I could stop those dreams but it's just a bad dream, I'm sure you wouldn't do that hun I love you" I kissed his nose_

_"I love you so much Vi, be my girlfriend"_

_"F-fuck yes!" I gave him the hottest kiss and quickly got out his car _

_"See you in the morning" Tate said while I walked in my house._

***End of flashback***

_I'm so happy me and Tate are finally together I've been waiting for him to ask me that for a while now. _

_*Bell rings*_

_While I was walking to my history class I saw Rose and some guy but I didn't realize who the guy was until I walked up to them making out, "Hi Rose"_

_"Oh hi Violet" She said while she was still making out with some guy, I knew this guy he was in my history class _

_"Whatever" I walked away, and then I saw the guy she was making out with catching up with me so he could walk with me to our next class,_

_"Can I help you?" I said, "No but I think you're really pretty" He said_

_"Thanks". I tried to walk away, when we all got into our history class every I looked to the right I could always see this guy look at me even if I did catch him, he just wouldn't stop._

_When school was out it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders I could finally see Tate, but then all the sudden while I was walking home the same guy in history was walking with me, "What's your name?" He said, "Why do you want to know my name for?" I said, "Because I want to get to know you, my name is Brian"_

_"Violet" I said looking forward while lighting my cigarette_

_"Can I have one?" He said, "Sure". I handed him one and we were talking about music and how shitty school was_

_When me and Brian reached to my house he was following me until the front of my door_

_"Listen buddy, just because I told you my name and gave you a cigarette doesn't mean I want your dick okay? I'm not stupid and plus I have a boyfriend so leave now before you get your ass kicked by a girl."_

_"Violet no! I don't want sex haha I just want to get to know you. You seem real chill kiss me babe"_

_He was moving his lips towards me _

_*SLAP* God dammit! I said don't you fucking touch me _

_"Sorry! sorry, I'll go damn" He said while running away_

_When I was gazing at Brian run I could see someone stand in the sunlight and it was Tate_

_I ignored him and went inside, "Mom I'm home!"_

_I got no response so I went inside the kitchen and no one was in there but I found a note_

**_Violet, me and your dad are going to be out of town for a week go to school and behave and get in no more trouble, we love you tons and we will see you in a week and Tate is welcome in the house for as long as you want be safe you two!  
Love, mom & dad_**

_I threw the note away as I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs when I opened my door there he was, Tate._

_"I saw what happened outside, I'm really proud of you Vi if you didn't slap him I would have killed that son of a bitch"_

_I ran to Tate, he grabbed me by my hips and held me up to kiss me_

_"We're going to a party tonight so get dolled up and I'll be back in 30 minuets to pick you up" He kissed me and went out my window_

_I smiled to myself, I was so excited to go to this party with him and plus a few weeks ago before me and my parents moved to California I bought a black lace dress with a pair of black heels_

_I quickly straitened my hair and put makeup on while I was waiting for Tate to show up_

_I heard tapping on my window and there he was wearing black pants and a black shirt that had said, "NORMAL PEOPLE SCARE ME"_

_"You look beautiful" He gave me a kiss _

_"You don't look so bad yourself stud" I winked, he blushed. "Close your eyes"_

_I did so, and he said "open" and I saw a black rose_

_"I painted it black, I know how you don't like normal things" He gave me a wide smile_

_"You're the first boy to ever give me a flower, thanks. I love it" I smirked while kissing him passionately _

_"You ready to party?" He said._

_"Yeah, let's go bad boy" I smirked_

_We got to the party and it was more like a night club and it was pretty big, when we walked in it was huge. There was a bar, stripper poles and a big dance floor_

_Tate grabbed me by my hand leading me to the bar, the music was so loud I couldn't hear shit _

_"What do you want to drink?" He said as he was talking over the loud music  
_

_"Vodka is fine" I said loudly_

_"I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a minuet just text me when our drinks are done" I told him giving him a kiss_

_"Okay, I'll do that babe" He kissed me harder _

_When I went inside the bathroom I was Rose and Brian once again fucking right by the sinks_

"Can't you guys just go to a fucking hotel" I said

_"Can't you just join us LETS GET FUCKED UP MAN!" Rose said_

_I knew she was drunk but Brian seemed fine _

_"Here have some of this drink it's just straight vodka" He smiled while he handed it to me_

_"Thanks" _

_When I was done drinking the vodka I instantly passed out._

_Tate's POV_

_I tried texting Violet, but I got no answer I was looking everywhere for her I couldn't find her and I was getting worried I checked the bathroom, the dance floor she was nowhere to be found. I went outside and screamed "VIOLET" I called her phone and it went straight to voice mail_

_So many things were going on in my head_

_"Was she raped?"_

"Was she dead?"

"Did she get kidnapped?"

_I needed to find her so I decided to go back to her house to see if she was there, maybe she didn't like the club and just went home or something I was trying to be positive but there were so many things that could have gotten wrong when she went into that bathroom. I should have went with her_

_I blame myself for all this, I was crying hitting myself breaking things. I couldn't loose her she's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her I need her back in my arms so she can be safe from this shit hole world_

_Violet's POV_

_I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them to see clear to see where I was, it looked like a basement or something I was tied up and I had something in my mouth it felt like something dirty was there. No one was in the room and I couldn't get out until I hear footsteps upstairs I was getting worried, "Where's Tate?" I had so many things going on in my head I knew I was kidnapped because right after I drank that drink in the bathroom with Brian and Rose I instantly passed out_

_I heard someone coming down in the basement and Brian was coming down the steps_

_"Welcome to my sex cave, where I kidnap disturbed girls like you and torture them and do bad things you'll have fun. Is your pussy wet? Can I take a look? Oh haha you can't speak I almost forgot I'll just do it anyway"_

_I was trying to speak but I couldn't it was so hard, I was trying to fight for my life anything he was going to do to me it wouldn't go on for long_

_Brian took the cloth out of my mouth I was gasping for air and breathing hard_

_"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you? You came onto me and I have boyfriend probably dying from not seeing me or responding to him last night, do what you have to do and get it over with so I can see Tate" I said_

_"Ha ha ha very funny" He was clapping his hands like I was actually not meaning what I was saying when I meant every word I said_

_"I'm never letting you go sweetie you're going to be my new wife"  
_

_Before I knew it he untied me, I tried running away but he was too fast, and plus I was really hungover and too weak_

_"You're my slave! And I'm going to make you my sex slave bitch!" He slapped me until I felt the sting kick in, I was too weak to fight back tears came down my face_

_"Now, I'm going to insert my cock in your wet pussy and fuck you until you bleed whore!" He said yelling_

_While he was raping me I was looking the other way so I didn't have to look into his evil eyes. This bastard, I want to kill him I just want Tate to come and rescue me._

_After Brian raping me, he grabbed his suitcase and he pulled out his tattoo machine. "I'm going to do my first masterpiece on you, I hope you like pain" He smirked like the devil himself was inside Brian_

_He put the needle up against my skin he was doing it on my foot and tattooed away, I was crying to stop the pain but it hurt so bad I would feel the needle go through my bone on my foot _

**3 hours later **

_Brian had left to go somewhere. When I heard the door close I was my bag on the coat rack so I decided to get my phone so I could Tate to come get me_

_I called 5 times, no call back. "I can't believe what's going on, first my boyfriend isn't picking up, I was raped and I have a shitty tattoo couldn't get much better in one day I said sarcastically to myself, I went in the bathroom. When I was done I heard my phone vibrate I saw that it was Tate I picked up without not even 2 seconds of it rinings_

_Tate: VIOLET WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHERE ARE YOU BABE_

_Violet: Tate, you need to come get me, Brian drugged me last night and I woke up in his basement there's a locator on your phone to see where I am, I don't know the address but look at where I am and come get me and bring a gun you can kill this son of a bitch, I don't know when he'll be back but I need to hang up just please hurry before he hurts me even more_

_I hung up to put my phone back in my bag and put in back so Brian wouldn't notice that I was reaching Tate and went back to the bed to pretend I was asleep_

_When Brian came back he didn't say a word to me he just undressed himself and threw his body on top of mine and raped me once again and started cutting my leg slowly I felt something and it wasn't a good feeling, it was a bad feeling I was getting memories of me cutting myself and telling Tate I would never do that to myself ever again and Brian doing that to me made me cry from anger and I finally had the balls to fucking tell this fuck off_

_"GET THE FUCK OFF ME RIGHT NOW, STOP HURTING ME JUST STOP IT ALL RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU" I yelled, I didn't care what he would do to me after I said that, I just had to get it out_

_"Now, what has gotten into you my little pussy licker?" He said _

_"I don't want to be your sex slave, and I sure as hell don't want to be your wife" I spat_

_"Ohh you're gonna wish you hadn't done that to me" He said_

_I admit, I was scared shitless on what he was going to do to me again. He grabbed his revolver and pointed it to my temple, "You're going to die you worthless piece of shi-"  
_

_*Boom* _

_Shot right in the head, his blood splattered on my face and my body I finally grabbed the knife that was in his hand and stabbed him over, and over, and over until I looked up and saw Tate _

_He ran to me and held me and kissed me over and over_

Oh, Vi I thought you died. I'm glad you're safe, what did this fuck do to you

_"He raped me twice, cut my leg open, and gave me a tattoo on my foot" I was trying to hold in my tears, but Tate just didn't say anything and he just held me and I just let out all my tears and cried until he carried me out the basement into his car and gave me a kiss, "You're safe now babe, I'll never leave your site ever again I promise you."_

**Omg guys! I know. It was so sad but it gets so much better and much more intense I promise please review thank you all -sabina xox**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys it gets really good, and thank you for reading my first fanfic it means so much to me, enjoy :) -sabina xox_

_Taissa's POV_

_While Tate was driving, I couldn't stop crying from the pain in my fresh tattoo and the open wound on my leg. I was screaming in pain I couldn't stop seeing those eyes and him doing that to me, he seemed so innocent but I guess he really was dead I mean the devil is real, I've looked into his eyes, he's not just a little red man with a tail and horns, he can be beautiful and he is a fallen angel and he used to be gods favorite. _

_I was trying to stop the bleeding it made me nauseous and next thing I know I was passed out _

_Tate's POV_

_She had passed out, I felt horrible for her I was trying to get home as fast as I could so I could take care of Violet. _

_When I got to her house, I carried her upstairs and put her on her bed and put a warm wash cloth on her forehead and gave her a sponge bath, cleaned her wound I wrapped it with a bandage and I did the same for her tattoo, it was very odd the tattoo looked like a flower, it wasn't big it was very little, you could barely see it but it still damaged me to see Violet like this, the person who is beautiful inside and out was treated this way, I'm glad I killed this asshole but then I remembered that Halloween was coming and all the ghosts in the house can leave and do their own thing and I knew that this kid Brian would show and try to scare Vi. I wasn't going to let it happen, not again. Even if he is dead, he needs to stay that way and burn in hell._

_I lied with her, held her, cleaned her, I did everything I could to make her wake up. But she wasn't, she was breathing but she was asleep for 5 hours, I don't blame her she's been through a lot the past year and this made it 100 times worse for her I just couldn't take it anymore I let out my tears._

_Violet's POV_

_I woken up finally, I've been my wound patched up same with my tattoo and the warm washcloth was now cold as ice. I saw Tate laying right by my side. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead and tired to get up but I couldn't I was still weak from that terrifying experience,_

_"You're awake! I'm so glad I took care of you while you were sleeping I hope you're okay Vi, I love you so much and I will never leave your sight ever again, I'm always going to be here and when we go out again I am going to be there right by your side and make sure no one hurts you ever again._

_"I-I love you too Tate, thank you so much for taking care of me and being the best boyfriend a girl could have" I smiled to him and held his hands_

_"Do you need anything babe?" He said_

_"No, I'm okay. I'm just really glad he's fucking dead"_

_"Well, that's what I was going to tell you just now, this house is haunted by ghost that have lived here before you and if you die in this house, you don't get to leave but on Halloween it's the only time the ghost can go where ever they want and I'm afraid that Brian will come here to scare you, but I won't let it happen Vi I promise"_

_"This house is haunted and if you die in this house you don't leave?! Why didn't you tell me before Tate?" I said_

_"I didn't want to upset you, I'm sorry. You know now and that's all that matters"_

_"It's okay and you don't have to protect me from him if he does come back to see me I will fuck with him as much as possible and make him feel the pain I was in the whole time I was there, I will make him suffer every Halloween he will be getting some torture from me" I said _

_"Can I help?" Tate said_

_"Yes, of course" I scooted more to Tate to cuddle with him and just talked while he was laying with my hair_

_**The next day**_

_Tate's POV_

_Halloween was tomorrow and I was excited to see this bastard and just stab him and make him feel uncomfortable, who knows how many girls he's killed or fucked who knows, I was going to stay with Violet everyday from now on and I had a plan to do something when we went back to school, but I'll tell Violet the plan later on._

_I went up to her room to check up on her and I didn't see her on her bed so I decided to check her bathroom and she was in the shower so I took my clothes off and joined her to help her wash her body because I knew she wasn't full strong to reach in places _

_"May I join you?" I winked_

_"Holy shit you scared me, yes you can" She smiled_

_When I got in she handed me the soap and I cleaned her soft body and her hair, she didn't have to move a muscle, I just wanted to comfort her and be a good boyfriend that I always wanted to be, I've had so many other girlfriends but they were all cheerleaders and they cheated on me half of the time I was with them and plus it wasn't real love like my love with Violet, it's real and no lies happened we and her never kept anything from each other and we always played game and watched old Nirvana music videos together just like any other odd couple would do._

"Thank you Tate" She turned to me and cupped my face and kissed me

"It's seriously no problem babe, I will always take care of you and I will always be here!" I said, she smiled and we were making out, it was nice because between her soft lips and her soft body and the hot warm water coming down on us was just perfect, I could stay in there all day long with her.

I got out the shower and grabbed two towels and I helped her out the shower by carrying her and dropped her down when we reached her room, I helped her put on her clothes and I brushed her hair and put it up for her, made her breakfast in bed and watched YouTube all day and just cuddle.

Minuet by minuet we were both dosing off and fell asleep in each others arms. It was a good day to be with Vi all day. I always want to have days like these, forever and ever.

**Halloween day**

_Violet's POV_

_It was Halloween and I finally gained my strength back and I was walking on my own and showering myself and doing everything like how it's always been, I'm so great full to have him in my life forever and always, just like Romeo and Juliet_

_"Good morning hot shot" I said to Tate lying next to me_

_"Good morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" He said_

_"Much better, I can do things on my own again it's all because of you" I kissed him_

_"I love you". _

_"I love you too Tate" I smiled at him and couldn't stop _

_"Well, it's Halloween. That bastard is going to be here at 10, what are we going to do to him?" He said_

_"We're going to fuck right in front of him and make him bleed, torture him as much as possible" I smirked_

_"I like that plan" He kissed me._

_It was 6 o'clock, we had 4 hours to prepare for Brian to come so we could do what we said we were going to do._

**_4 hours later..._**

_"Are you ready Vi?_

_"Fuck yes I am"_

_All the sudden we see Brian slowly opening my bedroom door, me and Tate were taking our clothes off and we quickly touched each other, he grabbed my breasts and squeezed, I moaned and rubbed up against his cock going up and down making him throb and making him moan, he loved it when I did that to him. I wanted good sex so that way Brian can watch and get sad and get a bad feeling about himself, good. Tate went inside for my clit and went up and down with his tongue and kissed my pussy sticking his fingers inside leading his cock inside going faster and faster, I whispered to him "Let me suck on you" looking back at Brian just crying I smiled in happiness, I laid Tate down and I was on top for once and I went down on him sucking his cock and rubbing it on me making him cum everywhere_

_"STOP IT. STOP IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW! THIS IS KILLING ME HOW CAN YOU DO THIS VIOLET YOU WERE MINE" _

_I stopped and went up to Brian and punched him as hard as I could right in the fucking face, "I was yours? No I wasn't you violated me and cut me, raped me, bruised me YOU HURT ME and I did nothing to you. NOTHING!" I yelled _

_Tate went up to Brian and stabbed him right in the eye with blood coming out, he was spitting out blood and spat on me and Tate_

_I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed a baseball bat and hit him over and over until his face looked like hamburger meat. It was 11:58,  
"Oh, and one last thing every Halloween and when you come to this house I will beat you, torture you, make you watch me and my boyfriend have great sex and much much more, I am going to make you pay every god damn year" I kissed his cheek as he vanished I looked at the clock to see that it was midnight,_

_"We did it Vi, you did what you said what you were going to do and I am so fucking proud to call you my girlfriend I love you so much". We kissed and went to sleep like it was a dream I was in._

"Oh, and tomorrow I'm going to tell you my plan that we're going to be doing tomorrow, goodnight Vi I love you" 

_"Okay I love you too crazy boy" I smirked and kissed him back and we fell right to sleep_

**_Omg guys I hoped you liked this chapter_**

**_Hmmm...What is Tate going to tell Violet? You'll all see tomorrow thank you all for reading -sabina xox_**


End file.
